<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confidant of My Lies (Love too) by paikai098</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317314">Confidant of My Lies (Love too)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098'>paikai098</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Cat, Consensual Infidelity, Cute Harry, Engaged Draco, Head Auror Harry Potter, How Do I Tag, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Naive Draco, Pining Harry, painter Draco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:33:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s engaged to Theo, he loves him too and Draco knows they can be on top of the world again if they only had a bit of luck with them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry has everything with him he could ever ask for, and even the short meetings with Malfoy lights up his day, if only Draco would say ‘yes’ to the ring in his pocket and he would be the happiest person on earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco hated his father for his childhood decisions. For telling him that half-bloods were below him and wizards like the Weasley family were to be despised. To not show his emotions even when he felt them clawing at his heart. To call Muggle borns as mudbloods and spit at their souls. To worship Dark Lord and follow his every command. For taking his mark and to make Draco take his mark. For grinning when that evil man hugged him in front of everyone in the ashen ground, while everyone knew he was shuddering in disgust. For putting him and his mother through trials, while he himself had enjoyed his two year lavish stay in Azkaban.</p>
<p>But he was thankful, loved he would like to say, his father for one thing- engaging him to Theodore Nott while they were both nine and ten. It also helped that unlike his own father, Theo had stayed away from the war and its attachments, as he spent his later years in Spain, Italy and France, doing some sort of Muggle-like business. It wasn't successful financially but it had brought in large amount of connections from large business men. It also helped very much that Theo was fit as fuck.</p>
<p>Malfoy Manor was seized, his mother has chosen to spend her time in a small villa of Black family in Rome, and Theo had arranged a flat in Muggle London for him. It wasn't much large, but it was adequate- a two bedroom apartment with a small kitchen and drawing room, which was mostly occupied by Prince, a small, black spotted cat which Theo had got for him from Venice a couple of months back. He didn't like the creature for a while but then had grown fond of it.</p>
<p>He was in the <em>sunroom</em> holding the brush in his fingers, a glob of blue acrylic paint threatening to drop on the floor as he was thoughtfully gazing on the half painted canvas, when he heard the door click. He pushed himself up, dropping the brush in the jar of yellowed, murky water turning it a wild shade of  green,  and rushed out of the room to the door. He didn't give the man even a moment to put down his things before jumping on him and yelled a loud "Theo!" He was spun around and placed at the side table, knocking down a plant, glad that the pot was of plastic and not terracotta or else it would have cost them way too much to replace the Dragonpossom and Water-Lilly hybrid he was growing.</p>
<p>"Draco." He huffed out, placing the things beside them. "Let me settle down at least."</p>
<p>Draco chose to grin instead. "I missed you." He wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders and blinked up at him.</p>
<p>"Yeah, it's been one month."</p>
<p>"One month, one week and three days." He pouted forward for a peck, but Theo just rolled his eyes and leaned back to remove his tie. "It took you so long. How was the deal?"</p>
<p>"It was okay." He murmured and walked to the adjoining kitchen. Draco peeped, but when he couldn't look at him he jumped down the table and walked in, and wrapped his arms around the waist peppering soft kisses at his nape. Theo just sighed and poured himself a proper glass of red. Draco winced at that.</p>
<p>"Don't use the tumblers. Use the wine glasses. We got them for wine specifically." The other just shrugged his shoulders and took a huge gulp of the sweet drink. "Today morning I had such a lovely dream, do you want to hear it?"</p>
<p>"Does it involve my business booming like shit?"</p>
<p>"Don't be crass." Draco moved back and jumped onto the cool marble platform. "I dreamt that I am in a huge mansion, red carpets below my feet and chiffon curtains hid the morning sunshine which threatened to peek from the floor length windows."</p>
<p>"Quiet poetic."</p>
<p>Draco ignored him to continue. "I wore a satin white night robe, and that's it, nothing else, and there were elves and servants to serve me. Plants were around me- magical and non magical both and there was a tune of music playing. And then someone pulled me back against his broad, strong, naked chest." To make emphasis he aligned his back against Theo's shirt clad one, his arse pressed to his crotch. "And kissed me oh so gently at my neck." He presented his skin to him and he knew Theo was rolling his eyes, but he relished in the moment when he felt a wet kiss at the place where his jaw met his neck. "And then..." He grinded back. "He-" He yelped when he was lifted by his waist and carried to a two person couch, the only couch they had in the flat, of the drawing room and flopped him on it.</p>
<p>"And then I fucked you? Is that what happened?" Theo was rapidly removing his blue shirt and Draco was keening with need. His cheeks were warm even though there was a chill in the air because of the open windows.</p>
<p>"Well... No." Draco removed his cotton trousers, fumbling now with his shirt. "The thing is I never saw his face." He moaned when Theo roamed his hands on him, lifting his legs up and his fingers wrapping around his length. He pushed a finger in his mouth and sucked on it wetly. "He touched me, and then touched me inside."</p>
<p>"He fingered you?" Theo raised a perfectly arched brow. Draco knew his face was a dark shade of rosé when he nodded his head. "Well that's a good, wet dream." One year of living together, and doing so much as sucking each other off at the same time, but Draco never had a finger in him. 'After marriage' he would always say to Theo, and Theo being a perfect pure blood man would nod his head with a perfect smile and perfect understanding.  "Do you want to?" Draco shook his head, and Theo just grinned at him. "Well, at least that means you want to get fingered in a lavish bed, isn't that correct?" He thumbed at Draco's slit a bit too hard making him cry out. Draco pulled him down for a messy kiss and Theo gave him everything he wanted.</p>
<p>They must have lasted at most ten minutes. Draco had a way with his mouth- more with his tongue, actually. They were laying on the wooden floor of their living room, Theo’s legs on the scratched up couch and Draco's around Theo's waist, when Theo said,"Do you think it might turn out to be real?" Draco looked at him with a raised brow. "Your dream. Will we get our lives back?"</p>
<p>"I don't know." Draco burried his face into his fiancé's neck. "It was just a dream. And I wasn't ever good at divination while at Hogwarts, nor were you. But I do really wish for it to come true. At least some parts of it." He smiled when Theo brushed his blonde hair back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harry sighed the twenty-second time when the dressing man shifted the blue fabrics over the black ones and shook his head. "Why are we doing this again, Hermione?" He groaned out. He knew why, it happened every year since past five years. The City Hall was decorated in posh and pomp, celebrities were called in, expensive wines were spilled and auctions were held to celebrate the day when finally all of wizarding Britain was back to normal after a year of battle mournings and healings. And Harry, himself, was considered the Man of Honour and was expected to give out proper speech, which was drafted by Hermione and edited by Kingsley, Harry made people cry by the end.</p>
<p>"You need new robes." She said absently, scrawling through the notepad in a bright red quill.</p>
<p>"I can wear the one's from last year."</p>
<p>"No." Harry knew he had to shut up then. The more he spoke, the more he would be ignored. He yelped when he felt a pinch of the needle and glared at the man, who too ignored him. "Christ, I'm stuck." He huffed.</p>
<p>An hour later he was dressed properly in black robes which were accented in dark blue fabrics at the sides. It itched him badly, specially on his back and shoulders, but he didn't say anything. The first time he had complained about it, Ron had casted a 'smoothening charm' over his robes- the itching didn't cease but for the next week he had huge blisters all over his torso. He cleared his throat and went through the write up that Hermione had did for him and memorised certain important parts.</p>
<p>"Harry Potter, Sir, are you satisfied with it?" The dressing man asked him with a raised brow which made him think that if he said no, he would have to pay him anyway and even face too many scowls.</p>
<p>"Uh- yes. It's splendid. Thank you. Well, do you think if-" the second grey brow raised and Harry stopped himself. "Ah, it's nothing. How much would it be?"</p>
<p>"I'll make the bill for Mr Harry Potter, it would be one hundred and seventy." Harry just signed him a cheque and left the lavish shop with the breeze blowing his hair on the face, to join Hermione and Ron who were dressed themselves in expensive robes in matching colours of ocre. He greeted them with a warm hug each which was pleasant for the cold weather, and apparated to the Grand City Hall.</p>
<p>It was bustling already, there were people buzzing in and a loud noise of chatter echoed around followed with a nice tune of violin. As soon as he walked in people flocked around him.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter, so good to see you!"</p>
<p>"Harry, lad, so long, so long!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Head Auror Potter sir, good evening."</p>
<p>"Head Auror, we solved the Mystery Of Unidentified Significant Equipment case. Congratulations!"</p>
<p>"You look good, Harry my boy."</p>
<p>"Oh god Harry, you have become thinner."</p>
<p>"Thank you so much for the donation last month, Mr Potter!"</p>
<p>"The Lupin's Childwelfare is doing so very good, Harry."</p>
<p>"I heard about you and Ginny Weasley, I'm so sorry. Are you free tonight though?"</p>
<p>"Would you like to grab something to drink later this week?"</p>
<p>"Head Auror Potter, how's your head from that injury now?"</p>
<p>"I heard Mrs Granger-Weasely is running for the position of a minister in the cabinet, will you be supporting her though that's a question."</p>
<p>"Sir, a flute of champagne?" Harry immediately grabbed at the slender glass and smiled thankfully at the waiter that passed by him, the only person he might have genuinely smiled at tonight. He was tired by everyone approaching him for one thing or the other and the weight of the sheet in his pocket felt really heavy, even though he did this every year. Before anyone could approach him he rushed to the washrooms. He didn't want to meet anyone in their but he hadn't expected someone to be seated on the soft satin ottoman that the washroom had infront of the floor length mirror, at the end of the male stalls.</p>
<p>"Oh Merlin, Arthur and Salazar. What if it goes awry? What if it I fall? No, of course not- But what if I slip? Well, I'm not a klutz, am I? Yet I could drop the brush and then the whole thing could be destroyed. And everyone would laugh, or gape or snicker at the very least. That's how posh men are, fall and they ask you if you're alright but behind your back they snicker, buggering old fools." Harry felt a smile glide onto his face when he related to the same thought, as he hid himself behind the wall. The voice did feel familiar but he just couldn't place where he had heard it before. "I don't have butter fingers, do I? But what about third year, I kept on dropping the salamander eyes and got in so much trouble. No, I am not going to trip and I'm not going to drop anything. I'm going to go there and do everything perfectly. Right? Oh Merlin! I'm gone mad. I'm talking to myself!" Harry quickly placed a hand on his face to cover his mouth so that he didn’t leave even as much as a squeak, he was on the verge of laughing. "Alright. smile and make Mother proud. And stop talking to yourself! What if someone hears you?" There was a gasp and a mumble of okay. The man then washed his hands and Harry had very little time to recover himself when Draco Malfoy came into view. <em>And</em> he looked oh so lovely.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His thirteen year old self would have kicked him in the shin.</p>
<p>He had to force himself to not gape at Malfoy. His hair looked golden in the bright yellow lighting and his silver grey eyes seemed to glow like amber. Even though he didn't gape, it seemed Malfoy couldn't stop himself from doing that, but he quickly composed himself to form it into a deep sneer which truly didn't suit him. "Potter." That was the only greeting he was going to get from Malfoy, he knew that and nothing else more. Harry took in his attire and was sort of surprised to find him in a comparatively simple garb. He wore a light pair of trousers, with cream shirt and an over coat of lighter shade- the outfit looked expensive and cheap at the same time, but Malfoy looked much put together than Harry did. Malfoy looked at him with narrowed and pushed his ungelled hair behind his ear, and shifted slightly. He realised he was not letting Malfoy out of the washrooms, but then he realised that somehow he didn't want to.</p>
<p>"Malfoy, long time no see." He forced his lips to widen and gave him a grin. Malfoy didn't reciprocate, instead he just stared at him and pinched his mouth. "How have you been?" Harry asked after clearing his throat. He heard the blond breath in and out three times.</p>
<p>"I have somewhere to be." He looked pointedly at the door right behind Harry.</p>
<p>"Sure. Nice seeing you again, after such a long time." Harry doubted Malfoy heard him, because as soon as he shifted Malfoy brushed past him to the exit- his coat brushed by his arm and Harry smelt the warm scent of chocolate and spices from Malfoy.</p>
<p>Harry took some time to recover himself in the washrooms. He stared into the same mirror in which Malfoy would have been staring into and talking animatedly to himself. Now that he considered, last he saw Malfoy was during his trials. His parents were already given their sentences and Harry didn't even want to go to his hearing. Malfoy had sat on the hard, uncomfortable chair, all thin and narrow and dirty, not saying anything, not even looking up when it was decided that Malfoy Manor and all vaults would be ceased immediately for war repercussions. He looked dead, Harry thought he was, only an Auror came and pulled the boy up and Malfoy did stand on his two feet and didn't fall down in a heap, and proved him wrong as he walked out of the courtroom. Harry had felt like he should have spoken something to him at that time, but he didn't. He felt like being selfish and so he became one. And he felt at the time that whatever decision Wingzemot took was right and Malfoy should be thankful that he wasn't put in Azkaban instead of mere poverty.</p>
<p>But then he grew up and realised how wrong he had been. How selfish he had been. That helped him gain patent rights in so many cases and even earn his position, so that he could help those who were being unjustified.</p>
<p>But right now, he could only compare that corpse like Malfoy to the present Malfoy who had filled out, his sharp feature had softened slightly and his eyes now spoke a sort of emotion, not just envy and hate of schooldays or deadlike like that one day of trial, but something more, more mature.</p>
<p>He casted a Tempus and realised it was time for the annual hefty and expensive auctions. He sighed before leaving for the open atrium, the pillars were glamoured to be trees and floors to green grass.  Harry took place in the front row, just beside Robards and Arthur Weasley. When everyone was settled, Luna and a brown haired girl walked to the middle and welcomed everyone, recalling whatever organisations would the amount go to and how lucky the receivers were. And then, they said with a staged suspense, there was going to be special performance for all of them. Now that had caught attention of everyone. Harry had zoned out during the auction, raising the money a few times but he let others over take him. He kept on searching for Malfoy, but with his range of vision he could barely see anyone properly. An hour felt like an age to him and when the brunette came back to tell them to refresh themselves, no one stood up faster than Harry. He rushed in the hall and then back at the washrooms.</p>
<p>Hermione found him and handed him a plate of cheese and salad, and forced him to eat to full and gulp down a tall glass of water. According to her he needed his proper energy in front of loads of people before he made his speech. But he didn't have the chance to look for Malfoy again, because as soon as he took his last sip, she pulled him back to the atrium and sat him beside her and Ron. The brunette and Luna soon arrived in front of them and called them all to sit down. There was a green curtain behind and they didn't say anything, just motioned their hands at the curtains. As they walked back the curtains lifted and revealed three men dresses in different clothes but in light attire.</p>
<p>Two of them were old, but one was young: that one was Malfoy. They bowed, stiff and stern, before turning back and a large white canvas appeared behind them. Each of them twisted their wrists and a long round brush appeared in their hands, they all started with one stroke and moved together to make another then two simultaneous strokes. It felt less like a painting and more like dancing, they moved together and stopped together, in same direction and the same curve and lines. But they each made something else on the same canvas. The old man in the middle was making a sort of scribble of parallel lines, all of them curving to the top left and a few triangles at the bottom. The one beside him made circles, just circles and small rapid lines. Malfoy seemed to be making cloud like structures, followed by zig zag lines which looked like lightening. Moreover, it looked like they were making trash, Hugo could make better stuff than that. Maybe it was abstract, Harry thought. He looked about and realised he wasn't the only one with the same thought, many were discussing with the ones beside them. "What are they making?" He asked Hermione. She just shrugged her shoulders and muttered a 'I don't know'.<br/>Ten minutes passed by, but Harry wasn't bored, he realised. The men's movements looked quite pleasant to see and the whole of canvas was covered in colourful scribbles. All of them then stopped and Harry felt himself straighten. He saw Malfoy and the other man pass their brushes to the old man in the middle, who held the wands together and shook the last few colour drops on the fabric. All of them turned together and bowed again. "Ladies and gentlemen," the man in the middle said in a heavy French accent. "We present to you, A Night in Forest." He muttered something under his breath and Harry gasped allowed.<br/>All the colour had saturated to form a light of yellow and the browns and greens came into vision in form of woodland trees, all thick and strong. There was a shimmering pond in the middle and a deer lept over it throwing a pebble into it , disturbing the water. The colours of the sky turned crimson and even though he couldn't see the sun he could identify the sunset in the background. It soon faded to dark blue and the browns of the trunks turned grey while leaves turned a bluish brown. The water reflected the crescent moon in the reflection. A hoot came in, a big white owl came out of its nest and perched onto a weak branch. A few moments passed by, when a dark panther pounced onto the pond, Harry heard a few squeaks. It growled lovingly and moved to the other side of the canvas. Harry saw the old man give Malfoy a nod, who moved back and held out a hand. The paw came out of the canvas to land on his pale hand, and then the giant cat leaned forward to let out its huge tongue and lap at outstretched fingers. Harry let out a gasp, ignoring the cries he heard behind and beside. He had never seen a painting come out of its canvas. Malfoy just smiled and it seemed like the panther smiled at him too, before turning back and leaping away, stepping on the pond again. The owl hooted again and dropped a twig in the water just below it, disturbing its own reflection.</p>
<p>"The panther is not real, nor can it actually come out of the painting, so please do not worry, s'il vu plais." The old man said again, smoothing out his thick moustache. "This is a... unnamed thing that we are working on. We are still..." He flailed his arms. Malfoy walked quickly and whispered into his ear. "Oui. Merci, mon Cher. We are still in process and in development of something extraordinary. Now, merci beaucoup. Thank you very much." He nodded and walked out of the centre, leaving the painting with a hooting owl for people to admire, along with his two men. Harry jumped to follow him, ignoring the hisses of Hermione.</p>
<p>"Excuse me!" He called out and the old man thankfully stopped. He saw Malfoy widen his eyes like the same owl he might have drawn. "I need to talk to you, Mister..."</p>
<p>"I am afraid it would be hard for you to remember my last name Mr Potter. But please call me Pierre." The man said wisely. The aged man behind him scoffed and Malfoy just shuffled slightly.</p>
<p>"Pierre, yes. About that painting, how much for it?" He heard Malfoy gasp. Harry himself didn't know why he wanted to buy the painting, he was never the painting man, he liked photographs more. It sure was beautiful and entrancing, and he liked that the panther could bring its tongue out of the sheets, but he knew the reason wasn't any of them. It was more related to Malfoy and that Malfoy had a hand in it, and that some amount of money would go to the Malfoy. And Harry had wanted to help Malfoy in a way, to make matters right.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Draco hated Potter at that time. He despised him. He just couldn't believe the audacity of him to come forward and just ask the price of it like he was buying candy in a candy store. Draco swiftly looked at Pierre, grey eyes wide and lips in a pout. "I am sorry, Mr Potter, the painting is not for sale."</p>
<p>"I could give you five hundred for it."</p>
<p>"No. I'm sorry."</p>
<p>"One thousand."</p>
<p>"Mr Potter, I can not-"</p>
<p>"Ten Thousand!" Potter shouted aloud and a few men looked at them. Draco had to gasp again. He looked at Pierre again and he knew that his own demand wouldn't be fulfilled. No one would refuse to ten thousand. Only Grace would let Harry Potter come forward and flock his richness infront of Draco.</p>
<p>"Mr Potter." Pierre said strictly. "The painting is not for sale."</p>
<p>Draco knew that if his eyes could they would fall off his sockets. "Pierre." He called him softly. "It's ten thousand galleons!"</p>
<p>"And a promise is a promise." The old man gave him a warm smile. "I have promised my colleague that his first public painting, would be his to own. And I do not back down on my promises. Now if you would excuse me, I would like to have that 1843 rouge." He turned around and the other man followed him as well. Draco stayed, giving Potter a harsh glare. The encounter in the washroom was nothing short of an unlucky encounter, and that had made Draco shiver through out the performance. And then Potter had to come again and buy his painting.</p>
<p>"Malfoy. I didn't-"</p>
<p>"I know you're rich now, Potter." He cut him. "Excuse me, Head Auror Potter, but that doesn't mean you could have whatever you wanted. That painting is mine and even if you would have bought it from Pierre, I would have taken it back from you." He had folded his hand on his chest by the end, his eyes narrowing significantly.</p>
<p>"Yeah. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I would never, if I knew that. And that reminds me," Potter cleared his throat and straightened his robes. "I am sorry, for whatever happened to you after war. I mean, I didn't stand up for you and every thing was taken from you, and now you're like -"</p>
<p>Draco pushed down his arms and glared darkly at Potter. "Don't you fucking pity me!" He hissed out. "and don't you fucking dare think that you can now swoop in and be a hero that you are. 'Now' that you're talking about is good and I like it. It's not lavish and amazing, but it's good. At least I don't have to face hypocrites like you, who think that fancy dinners and auctions can save the world because you're donating. It goes much more than that. And-" he let out a dark laugh. "And you know the best part about this, this all took place before Dark Lord, during he was there, and after him too. Not much difference in the culture, is there, Potter? People move on quite quickly in wizarding world, and maybe right now I'm poor, way poorer for you to even consider. But soon, I swear I will be as rich as you, maybe even richer than you, because I'm Draco Malfoy." He turned swiftly around to walk away from Potter, not before saying. "War Heroes, my arse."</p>
<p>He might have spoken more than he should have, and it would come to bite him back in a harsh manner, but he would leave the regretting to later. It felt satisfactory to let it all out, specially in front of Potter. He did spin a bit here and there, boasting around, but he didn't want anyone's pity. And especially not in form of charity.</p>
<p>He was pleased with the fact that <em>A Night in Forest</em> would be his. He had worked so hard and practiced so much; Pierre was so gentle with him, unlike his shop partner. He was grateful to Theo as well. Nine months back Draco insisted him to take him to Paris, he was in a terrible rut staying in the same flat for ten months continuously. Theo was hesitant, but then said 'fine'. He had been painting a blue bird in the open veranda, outside the busy and way too small room of theirs which they had rented from a fat French woman in a dusty street of Paris when an old man passed by him and saw him wave his brush to make the painted leaves rustle. He said he had come to meet Theo, but was truly, then, interested in Draco. And even though Theo's business model didn't work for Pierre, Draco was over the moon when the old man called in to tell him a few tricks and tips in his own shop in downtown. He said he would be paid too. Theo had known about his little hobby, but after then he actually took Draco's interest in a serious manner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When he joined Pierre, he was handed a glass of wine. He made sure to stir it slightly and he loved the way the there was slight shimmer in the heavy liquid. He then took in a deep sniff, and sighed to smell the sweet scent. He gulped down the saliva in his mouth, patted his tongue at the roof of his mouth a couple of times before taking a small sip. He let it sit in his mouth, swirled it once and drank it. "Amazing." He whispered.</p>
<p>"Yes. It is beautiful." Pierre said to him with a wink. They were at a corner of the hall and soon a small crowd was forming in the middle, and right in the exact <em>centre</em> of it was Potter. Someone had casted a sonorous around him and told them all to quieten down. The floor below Potter's feet elevated a bit and Draco could now make out his clear visage above everyone's mass of hair and a few balds.</p>
<p>"Hello, everyone. It is, a good evening." Potter gave everyone a charming smile. He then dug in his robes and brought out a creased sheet. "I would like thank Minister Shacklebolt to lend us this hall, and organise a splendid night for all of us to have. Right this date, five years back, we had completely reformed our..." Potter stopped himself. He looked up, and looked at everyone carefully one by one, searching at each of their faces. He was looking at them before too, but now he was really looking at them. He gulped, then shook his head. He muttered, but it was loud enough because of the spell. "This sucks. What am I doing?" Draco looked at Pierre, who just shrugged and took another sip of his wine, Draco followed to do the same. His grey eyes widened when Potter incendioed the paper right infront of them, without wand, wordlessly. Potter then grinned and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I can't believe I read that shit every year. I mean I didn't even felt it in me, you know." He let out a chuckle, and a few in the audience let out forced, nervous laughs. "War was bad, we all know that. We lost a lot: family, friends, people close to us. Moreover we lost ourselves. I can say that half of you present here, weren't even part of the war, but you're still here, mourning with us in name of celebration. Heavy weight to feel, I know." He sighed and rubbed at his face rapidly. "I was going to say that you're all just so amazing and kind to give out so much money to help those in need. And that's true too. We are trying to make amends. But then..." His green eyes were still searching, and Draco gasped when they landed on him and Potter smiled at him. "Someone said to me that it goes more than the money, well something in sort of that manner. We need to help them in much more sense." Potter looked back the people before continuing. "And I think we should stop calling this annual thing as 'War Amends and Reforms', it's short from is WAR for fuck's sake." There were a few gasps because of the curse, but they were covered by laughs and chuckles. "Alright, I think I'm done for now. I'm not going to bore you all with my annual W.A.R. speech. Have a good time everyone!" There was a loud round of cheers and applause, but Potter didn't stop to take it into consideration. He stepped out of the crowd and walked straight to Draco, who was stuck to place just by those emerald eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Malfoy." He smiled brightly at him, and Draco just took another sip form his glass to keep him sane. Potter nodded once at Pierre and the old man, the traitor he was being, left them both with a gentle snicker.</p>
<p>"You're causing scandal." Draco hissed.</p>
<p>"Right now? Or before that, when I was-" Potter nodded at the dispersing crowd.</p>
<p>"Both." He said. "If you have forgotten, I would like to remind you that I am a walking and talking scandal."</p>
<p>Potter grinned,"Well, maybe you have forgotten, but scandal has chased after me since I was eleven. What would the matter be if I chased it for once?" Draco understood what he meant and implied, clearly as bright as broad daylight.</p>
<p>"What do you want, Potter?" He asked carefully.</p>
<p>"Just wanted to thank you, actually. I have never felt so damn good in these parties, until today. Doesn't feel like a burden now."</p>
<p>"Congratulations." Draco turned to leave, but then Potter wound his hand around his arm. It was heavy and warm, but a  careful grasp. He looked at the outstretch limb before glaring at its own. Potter didn't back down though, his grin just widened.</p>
<p>"I had wanted to ask you something as well." Draco raised a brow at him. "How about we grab something to eat this week? I would like to buy you something, for helping me out there." Potter had subtlety of a Gryffindor to charge in like a bull.</p>
<p>Draco was about to say 'no, thank you,' when Granger hurried in looking at both the men in a scrutinising gaze. Thankfully, Potter let go of his arm. "Good evening, Malfoy." She said, all prim and polite. "That was an amazing work you did there with your peers. It was truly beautiful."</p>
<p>"Thank you, Granger."</p>
<p>"It's Granger-Weasely." Draco's eyes threatened to roll, but he controlled them. "I didn't know you painted professionally."</p>
<p>"I don't."</p>
<p>"Oh, I thought- Well, what do you do then?"</p>
<p>Draco had wanted to say 'it is none of your fucking business' but he was speaking to an upcoming minister. He would have lied about his profession and might have told her he was a waiter during the day and a cashier at night, but then Granger had enough resources to find out, and that might come to bite him in the arse later on. He then opted to say the truth. "I <em>teach</em> people how to paint."</p>
<p>"That's splendid, isn't that Harry? We could-"</p>
<p>He cut her off. "I'm sorry. But I need to be excused. My colleagues wait for me and we need to take our  things." That was half a lie. He knew Pierre would be busy drinking his arse off, but his other partner would be there. And he did indeed need to pack everything he had utilised. So he left them, while Granger bit Potter's ear off.</p>
<p>He had expected not to see Potter for another five years at the very least. Their circles didn't cross, and Draco never really left the area where his flat was in. He rarely visited the wizarding place. He knew Daily Prophet would be having a blast the minute he had left the City Hall, he could already come up with the titles they would have printed. But he forced himself not to dwell on it for too long. He didn't read Prophet after they had written a long essay about his father and how right his life long sentence of Azkaban was, along with Lucius' skeleton like face, on the front page.</p>
<p><em>But</em>- since fate wasn't on his side, he saw Potter not three days after their last meeting, right when he was about to open his classroom.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Harry was floored when he saw Malfoy again. Malfoy was dressed like a Muggle to say, but he still managed to look to proper and aristocratic in a sense. A part of blond hair was tied back with a black leather band and rest were left to his nape. He wore a light blue shirt and white trousers, they were pressed so crisp and right, there wasn't a thread out of place. Harry had to look at his own faded jumper and jeans, and felt inferior. He was brought back to sense when Rose tugged at his hand impatiently.</p>
<p>"Potter." Malfoy called out to him, his voice restrained, his silver eyes wide. "What are you doing here?"</p>
<p>Harry smiled sheepishly. "You left early that day, so we didn't have a chance to talk. Rose wants to learn how to paint." He looked at the girl beside him in pure adoration. She was dressed in a pink jumper and yellow skirt, and held a bagfull of her required equipment.</p>
<p>Malfoy breathed once heavily. He looked at Rose and then back at Harry. "I teach muggles, only."</p>
<p>"She wants to learn the Muggle way too."</p>
<p>"She is too young." Harry saw her mouth quiver, she was about to retort back. But before she could say anything he spoke.</p>
<p>"She can learn. She is a fast learner. And a good student. Aren't you Rosie?" She nodded her head, looking fiercely at Malfoy.</p>
<p>"It's not-" Malfoy sighed before continuing. "It's not that she won't be able to learn. She is too young for me, I haven't taught anyone as old as her."</p>
<p>"I won't be a lot of trouble, I promise." Rose spoke bravely. "I know a few basics, but there are other things which I can't get. And need someone to tell me how. Please, Sir. Mum said you were really amazing and I saw you in the Quibbler too. You were fa-faci-fascinating." Hermione would be so proud, Harry could only think that. He backed her up with a grin to flash to Malfoy.</p>
<p>He had his lips together in a tight pinch as he looked at Rose, then Harry and then back at Rose. He didn't speak for a long while, but Rose didn't shy away from his gaze as well. "Fine." Harry released the breath he didn't know he held. "But not today. Ones in their teenage years and early years of adulthood would be coming in now, they cause a bit of ruckus." Only Draco Malfoy could make any sentence sound so posh, Harry had stop himself from snickering. "You could come in when there are elderly present. I would be able to give you proper attention that way." Rose grinned back wildly at him and shrieked aloud. He saw Malfoy roll his eyes as he turned to walk to nearby cabinet and bent down to rummage. Harry couldn't help but ogle at the firm and round arse, which looked really fascinating in the stretched cotton. He forced himself to look the other way when Malfoy stood back up again and neared them. "These are the things you will need for the beginner's start. And the timings are written as well at the bottom. I do not like tardiness at all, if you're late you will not join the class." He said strictly and handed her the sheet. Rose just nodded her head as she went through the list, which Harry knew he would have to buy the moment they exited Malfoy's makeshift classroom.</p>
<p>"About the fees.." he started, but Malfoy just shook his head.</p>
<p>"The first week, she can come and see if she would like to continue. You can start paying after that." Harry smiled at him and was about to say a word of thanks, when something fell atop him. It was fuzzy and black and it was clawed at his face making his glasses fall down to the floor. He could hear the crack of the glass. The thing pulled at his hair and screeched wildly, Harry had his wand out in reflex and was about to hex the damn thing off, but then it was pried off of him. His fingers met cool texture of glass and he looked at the side to see blurry figure of Rose handing him his glasses. When he put them on he saw her snickering, and Malfoy held a fat, black cat in his arms. The creature hissed at him, and its owner hissed too. "Potter! Wand!" Harry quickly slipped back his wand in his sleeve, looking a bit abash at what he was doing- waving around his wand in an open Muggle area. He felt his face and winced where he felt the scratch. It wasn't deep, it didn't even hurt, but it sure it bleed. Malfoy might have noticed it too. "Oh Merlin!" He took a step forward, but then stopped himself. "He has scratched you. Does it hurt?"</p>
<p>"Uh-" Harry had to look at the way Malfoy's eyes just went wide in concern, but then reserved slightly. His lips quivered, and the cat in his arms just looked at him smugly. "No. It's fine."</p>
<p>"He's always gentle. He rarely scratches anyone, anyone. I swear, he's polite. He wouldn't never hurt a creature, not even a bird. He might have slipped from the vine." For the few moments Harry thought that Malfoy was genuinely concerned about him. But then he realised that Malfoy was <em>actually</em> scared- him being the head Auror and the blond: a pardoned ex-felon. Harry just shook his head with a smile.</p>
<p>"It's fine Malfoy. It really is." When he seemed to calm down slowly, Harry continued. "Nothing a quick episky can't solve, right?" He wiggled his brows, but Malfoy barely changed his stoic expression. He sighed internally, it was pretty hard now to get Malfoy to speak more than required in anyway.</p>
<p>Rose pulled at his hand and he nodded at her. "What is his name?" She asked as she looked at the creature with pure awe.</p>
<p>"He is called Prince." Malfoy answered with warmth. The cat screeched and shuffled in his hold, then he let it go. "He likes to be alone, most of the times." Harry took a step back when the cat walked past him, it felt like it was shooting him a glare of its own; but then he shook his head at the weirdness of the situation.</p>
<p>"Yeah... We'll see you soon then?" Harry tried for a wink but failed at it miserably, because Malfoy frowned his brows at him. He quickly cleared his throat, and tugged at Rose. She waved at him with a 'See you, Mr Malfoy.'</p>
<p>"Call me Draco, Rose." Harry wanted to call him Draco. Malfoy bid them goodbye, and a few teenagers rolled in the makeshift shop with a 'Hiya Draco's.</p>
<p>"He's pretty." Rose said to him when they were crossing the roads. "He's uptight though." Harry had wanted to say that Malfoy was controlling himself and he had changed so much than before, but refrained against it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Ron was livid was an understatement, but Harry knew he was overreacting anyway. "Malfoy, Harry! Malfoy of all the people. She decides to let Rose go to <em>Malfoy</em>!" He shoved a pancake in his mouth, his blue eyes going wild. "And she doesn't even ask me! Like am I not her dad?"</p>
<p>"You are, Ron."</p>
<p>"But seriously, it's Malfoy. He was a prick in school."</p>
<p>"<em>Was</em>. He's grown up now, Ron. And anyway that's like ages ago. People change. we changed."</p>
<p>Ron sputtered at him. "Yeah, but Harry he was a Death Eater!" He yelled out, and everyone in the restaurant looked at them, some even stopping at their motions. Harry nodded at them with an apologetic gaze.</p>
<p>"Shut it, Ron!" He said seriously, all his humour vanishing. "He was tried, and he came out innocent. He paid for what he was made to do. We all know he wasn't at fault. I was there, you were there."</p>
<p>"Harry, but-" Harry shot him a look and he shut up. "Fine. But he was a prick to us in school."</p>
<p>"We were pricks to him too."</p>
<p>"Only cause he was." Ron shoved a large piece of apple in his mouth. "Wait- why are you taking his side? I thought you hated him."</p>
<p>Harry looked at him blankly. "The only person I hated was Voldemort. And now that he is gone, I don't think I can hate anyone. Malfoy's good now."</p>
<p>Ron looked at him for a five seconds, them slammed his fork loudly on the table. "You fucking wanker!" His mouth sported a wide grin immediately. "You have a crush on him!"</p>
<p>His green eyes widened. "What? No." He waved both of his hands in a negative.</p>
<p>"I saw the pictures in Prophet. You were basically drooling while looking at him." Ron was an Auror, of course he would realise the fact easily. And anyway, it would be hard to hide from him.</p>
<p>"Well, it's not a crush." Harry said with a mocking smile. "But I think I find him attractive. He's fit as fuck now, you gotta admit it."</p>
<p>"Yeah- yeah, and you wanna kiss Malfoy's arse. It would be <em>his</em> dream come true." Ron rolled his eyes and gulped down his tea. Harry had barely touched his own, he left it as it was and stood up. "Where you going?"</p>
<p>"Gotta pick up Rose, I promised Hermione I would take care of her painting lessons."</p>
<p>"I know you were in it. Bet you even told Hermione to send her to Malfoy."</p>
<p>"Nope, that was all her." Harry paid at the counter and nodded at Ron before apparating to a dark alleyway. He had to walk a bit before reaching Malfoy's shop. It was evening and the sun hit directly at the glass windows of the shops. He could make out a comfortable looking café and a few cakes presented at the sills, there were very few people and Harry had the sudden need to visit this place with Malfoy. He knew the other man would be a regular customer of their area, and he just wanted to see him in his comfort zone, so that Malfoy would loosen a bit <em>in front</em> of him. He opened the door, and there was a slight jingle at the top. Nobody heard him come in through, as there was a light chatter in the room. Rose was in the front, a large empty canvas in front of her, but she was looking at the colours on her palate. He searched for Malfoy then, he was with a woman in her fifties and she was stroking with her brush on the trunk of a tree, there, on her canvas. As if he felt his eyes on him, Malfoy turned immediately and looked at him. Harry felt like he was caught in his act, so he looked away; but then he realised he was being stupid, so he smiled brightly and looked back at Malfoy, who returned his look with a confused upturn of his lips. When he walked towards him, Harry felt his heart beat faster and heavier.</p>
<p>"Potter? May I help you?" Malfoy asked him when he was less than a feet away from him. For while he couldn't say anything, but then he found his voice.</p>
<p>"Um- I'm here to take Rose."</p>
<p>Malfoy glanced at her, before looking back at him. "Of course. But she's busy." Harry peeked past Malfoy to see her and she was still busy gazing at her palate.</p>
<p>"She isn't doing anything."</p>
<p>Malfoy raised a brow and folded his arms on his chest, and Harry suddenly felt his mouth go dry when he saw the white shirt raise a bit showing a sliver of skin at the abdomen of the other man, and Malfoy's lips were in a pout. "She is analysing. She is understanding. It will be important for her if she wants to learn the magical style later on." Harry nodded his head with an 'oh.' Malfoy showed him a cosy chair and he sat on it. He had waited for half an hour, watching Rose just gaze at the colours and nothing else, but more than her, he watched Malfoy move around the room, guiding and instructing the people, and then there was Prince, which sat on the large table, near a small pothos plant, its tail swishing and hitting the leaves again and again. It was shooting Harry regular glares and scowls of 'meow's.</p>
<p>It was dawn when Rose came to him. She was quiet, way unlike her usual self, she would have chattered about what she had just learnt. Malfoy came to her as well. "Well Rose, would you like to tell me what have you learnt." She surprisingly shook her head, Harry was shocked. But then Malfoy just chuckled. "I know. I want you to think about it and next time when you come in I want you to tell me whatever you could make out from it. Is that alright?" She nodded her head in a daze. Malfoy smiled sheepishly when he looked back at Harry. "I would like to say- she would be in a haze for a couple of hours. Please let her be, she is just going through whatever she had taken in right now."</p>
<p>"But why is she like this? She is quite perky and rapt, but right now-"</p>
<p>"I would like to apologize for that. She just looked into wizarding paints right now, and there is a hypnotising effect to it, that's what makes them come to life." Harry felt a burst of anger in him, he didn't want anything to happen to Rose, and he had even told Malfoy that she wanted to learn in Muggle manner. But when he opened his mouth to say something, Malfoy beat him to it. "It won't last long, I promise. But she needs to be able to control her mind while she is using them. And I even make others do it, but it doesn't affect them in any manner. Yet they come to understand colours better. She'll be fine Potter, I swear on it." Malfoy's cheeks were red by the time he finished, and Harry realised he didn't want to piss him in any manner. Harry could understand the amount of power he held over him. He sighed and cooled himself down, and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Fine. But if something happens to-"</p>
<p>"Nothing is going to happen to her!" Malfoy said quickly. "It's a painter's mind. She is developing it." Harry nodded again, he noticed how fidgety Malfoy was now. He tried to hide it well, but he kept on pulling at his fingers and blinked rapidly.</p>
<p>"Alright...Would you like to grab a cup of coffee?" Harry winced internally at the timing. He had decided to give a bit of time, possibly a few more meets; but he wanted to talk to Malfoy more.</p>
<p>He saw the blond brows furrow in confusion. "Right now?" He looked back at the full class of aged persons. Harry mentally slapped himself, but he forced a grin on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I could drop Rose and come back? You look pretty tired and seem like in need of one. Till then, they could be gone." He motioned at a balding men who sat in the corner who was drawing a few circles on a sheet of paper. Malfoy glanced at the man and looked unsure. Harry was sure he would say no, so before he could he continued. "Great! Then I'll be back in fifteen minutes then?" He didn't let Malfoy speak and ushered Rose out of the shop</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Draco was closing the doors of the shopping, saying a bit of farewell to Mr Bowler. Poor man couldn't hold a brush even if he was on a wand point, but he was well with pencil strokes, and took most of the time,he was always the last to leave. Moreover, Draco was thoroughly confused as to what was Potter upto. Might have been a curse which he could have been hit with, considering how reckless he was. He tripped twice on the wooden floor in half an hour he was, and Draco couldn't pay proper attention to Mrs Atterwoly because of that. He was about to leave for his building when Potter came back, panting and a large grin on his face. "Potter?"</p>
<p>"I- I told you, I'm coming back." He kept on huffing and deep breathing. Draco looked around and it was already quite dark. He had wanted to say that Potter was acting totally bonkers, but then he remembered that he had already insulted pretty much the other day in the celebration. "For coffee?"</p>
<p>Draco pinched his lips. "I don't know, if I should." He shuffled the bag in his arms and Prince was making it hard for him to stand, as it kept on rubbing against his leg.</p>
<p>"C'mon, Malfoy. It's just coffee." Draco looked around as if thinking that someone might pop out of thin air staying 'Look how we tricked the ex-deatheater, Malfoy Jr'. But when it didn't happen, he acquiesced and hesitantly nodded his head. "Swell! I saw this cute little café nearby, I think you know about it. We can go there!" Draco ignored the way Potter's green eyes lit up to resemble shinning emeralds, and looked back at the direction of the said café and then saw the sky.</p>
<p>"Oh, I think you mean the one on the first turn?" Potter blinked in affirmative. "It would be closed by now, unfortunately. It opens up early and closes early too, it's mainly for office goers, you see." Potter looked like a kicked puppy.</p>
<p>"That's unfortunate. I really wanted to have coffee with you."</p>
<p>Prince sat on his right foot and Draco shook it lightly to move it but the creature was adamant in his position. "Are you in a dire need of coffee?" He asked absent mindedly, shifting his things to his left arm and picking the cat up by its nape and putting it aside. When he looked up Potter looked pleased again. His blond brows furrowed.</p>
<p>"Yes, absolutely! Do you live nearby? You could make me a cup? That would be great, wouldn't it?" Draco didn't know what to say. On one hand Draco didn't want Potter to see where he lived, but then on the other- Potter was the Head Auror, and he could easily doubt Draco of any reason if he didn't let him in. And moreover, he could even investigate him, even if it was unnecessary, because Draco didn't have anything to hide about. He made a quick decision in his mind and nodded his head.</p>
<p>"Fine." He said tersely. "I don't make good coffee though."</p>
<p>"I just need coffee, that's it." He took his tanned hand and rubbed it at his nape. "Here let me help with those." Before Draco could even protest, Potter had his heavy sack of paints and pots in his own arms. Draco grabbed hold of Prince and led them down the pathway. He peeked back to see Potter looking at him, when they reached a small, old building. Draco mentally shook his head and climbed up the flight of stairs, three storeys, then turned to the door on the right-hand side. He whispered the ward spells before slipping in the key. "This looks cosy." Potter said out loud, looking around his small apartment. There were a few clothes on his couch and a few leftovers on the coffee table- Potter must have seen it, Draco hurried to slip his wand out and spell them to fly them in their respective places.</p>
<p>"Thank you." The drawing room looked stuffed he knew that. There was a third- hand, large black couch and a broad circular table with a Muggle plant he was growing placed carefully on the window sill and a chair placed beside it, a side table on the extreme end of the room. It didn't look cheap per say, but it didn't look expensive. Prince lept out of his arms and jumped on to the couch: scratching at a cushion which was already in shreds. He turned back to see Potter still taking in the room. "I'll get you your coffee."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco kept on peeping out from the kitchen door, glancing at time intervals to see Potter trying to make some sort of amends with Prince, but failed at it miserably. He hadn't noticed that his own lips were up turned to a smile, until he saw his reflection on the overhead glass doors of the cupboards. He shook it away and poured the espresso in a ceramic mug which had he had been gifted from a past student of his and grabbed the bowl of sugar, before walking out. Potter noticed him and sent a smile towards him.</p>
<p>According to him, Potter acted like a fool- to smile and grin and chuckle all round the clock. Draco didn't say anything and sat on the chair, Prince jumping onto his lap. He <em>accioed</em> a brush and let it pass by its fur, making it purr delightfully. "He doesn't like me, does he?" Potter pointed at the cat with the spoon with which he had just put in sugar into his coffee. </p>
<p>"He doesn't mingle well with beings he doesn't know better about."</p>
<p>"Just like his owner." Draco looked up at Potter in a start, his eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar. "It's not bad though." Potter winked at him before sipping the beverage, he made a face but didn't say anything. "Maybe I can get to know him better?" Potter glanced at Prince, but then gazed into his silver eyes. Draco could already feel his heart skip a beat or two, way <em>too</em> many times.</p>
<p>"He - are you talking about my cat, Potter?" Draco said in a strict voice, but he knew it came out as high pitched. If he didn't know Potter in Hogwarts, he would have definitely said that Potter was hitting on him, in a way too obvious manner. But he was in school with Potter and Potter wanted some dirt on him, instead, he was sure of that. Or maybe Potter was just being a big, brashy Gryffindor.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yes. And maybe someone else too." Potter gave him a toothy grin, and Draco really wanted him to stop with that. He was probably half way through with his coffee, when he pulled a red paper box out of his coat, and took out a white stick. "Is it alright if I smoke?" He waved the stick in front of his face. Draco just shrugged his shoulders and Potter lit his cigarette wandlessly, and the blond could feel the effects of the sudden strong magic in the air.<em>Show off.</em></p>
<p>"Who knew the Wonder Boy had an addiction." He muttered looking at the side when Potter blew out the first blow of smoke.</p>
<p>Potter chuckled lightly, and Draco could feel his hold tighten on the comb. "It's not an addiction. I just feel like doing it sometimes, when I'm happy, or overwhelmed; you can say. And I only smoke in front of people I'm close to." To make a sense of emphasis he took another drag.</p>
<p>"But- we <em>aren't</em> close, Potter." He forced himself to look into those twinkling green eyes.</p>
<p>Potter shuffled to come on to the edge of the couch, trying to get closer to him. "What if I want to be? Can I ... Draco?" He whispered his name out yet Draco heard his name out loud as if <em>sonorous</em> was casted. Potter kept on blowing the smoke in the air, and somehow it was hard for him to breath. He pushed Prince and the cat mewed before jumping out of his lap, he looked to the side, engaging himself to look out of the window. The pink and purple colours of the sky looked so very beautiful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you trying to investigate me?" He managed to let out the few words out of the throat he was sure wouldn't work anytime soon. "Do you doubt I'm doing something dark?"</p>
<p>Potter sighed. "It seems like that doesn't it. A Head Auror approaching you, and on top of that our history and all." There was a scratching sound, which meant that Potter was probably nervous as well. "But I am genuinely interested in you."</p>
<p>Draco snapped his head back. "Why?"</p>
<p>"I don't know. I think I'm attracted to you. And you have changed. And you're now teaching Rose. And you're so bloody fit!" When Draco raised a brow (even when he felt his heart hammering in his ribcage), Potter cleared his throat. "I would like you to be more an acquaintance, you know? Like friends or something, that is if you like." He concluded with a smile. Draco didn't say anything for a while, so Potter was left to finish his coffee in a quiet note. Even after then, when Draco hadn't replied anything, he stood up and walked towards the blond, and bent to his level. "I'll come drop Rose, day after tomorrow, right?" And then he left by the door. Draco counted till fifty slowly,  before rushing to the window of his sunroom and peeking out from there to see Potter's back in a black coat go into a dark alley way. He was terribly confused, and he thought of taking it out on the canvas he was yet to finish when there was the click of the door.</p>
<p>Anxiousness came back threefold to him and he walked slowly to the drawing room. Theo looked tired when he flopped on the couch. "Aren't you happy to see me, love?"</p>
<p>Draco forced a smile on his face. "Of course, I am." He climbed onto the other man's lap and nuzzled at his neck. "But you stink of sweat and sea." Theo hummed in reply. His hand was raking his blond hair, but then he pulled Draco back by those same strands. The blond winced. "What is it?"</p>
<p>Theo's face was blank as he stared deep into his eyes. "Who was here?"</p>
<p>Draco gulped. "No one. Why would you say-" His hair was pulled at the crown and he let out a loud gasp. "Theo!"</p>
<p>"Who was here?" He repeated calmly. "It stinks of cigarettes."</p>
<p>"A guardian of a student." Draco didn't know himself why he didn't want Theo to know about Potter making contact. But it might have to do with what words Potter departed with. It felt intimate and personal, and Draco felt as if it might be a sort of betrayal to Theo's and his relationship. He looked to the side.</p>
<p>Theo grabbed hold of his jaw and brought him face to face. "Don't lie to me, Draco."</p>
<p>"I'm not lying!" He slapped the hand away. Theo just raised a brow in return. "It was Potter." He sighed. Theo didn't look surprised at all, in fact he looked pleased.</p>
<p>"Really? What did he want?" When Draco didn't say anything, he pushed his hand down his nape, pressing at a nerve there. "Draco." He said with a slight hint of a warning, his hand trailing down to his spine.</p>
<p>"He just wanted coffee." Draco said with a quivering voice. His eyes were shut and he hid himself in Theo's shoulder. The pressure on his back turned gentle and loving, and the hand started caressing him. He sighed in turn.</p>
<p>"Oh. That's it?"</p>
<p>"I'm not betraying you." He muttered against his damp skin. Theo chuckled lightly.</p>
<p>"I know darling." He grabbed Draco's face by his jaw and brought him back to face him. "I know you would never. You are a doll." He placed two gentle kisses onto his cheeks. "But I see that Potter fancies you quite very much. Prophet has made quite an essay on both of yours encounter on the day of celebration."</p>
<p>Draco made a show of rolling eyes. "You know never to trust Daily Prophet out of them. He just wanted to buy the painting from Pierre, but he was denied." He shuffled, but Theo quickly grabbed at his hips in a tight grip, pulling him close.</p>
<p>"There was a picture of him, looking at you like you hung the moon for him." Draco moaned when Theo lapped at his neck. "What else did he want?" Draco wasn't able to reply for a few moments for way too many reasons, but Theo was adamant.</p>
<p>"H-he wanted to be f-friends." He panted out.</p>
<p>"And did you say yes?" When Draco shook his head, Theo tsked aloud. "Try to get closer to him, wouldn't you, darling?" The blond moaned when a warm hand wrapped around his prick.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>On his way to work in the morning, Harry dropped by Neville's to grab a bouquet of white orchids. To say that the larger man was surprised would be an understatement. "Now, who is Harry Potter giving these?" He said when he tied a green ribbon around the stems and casted a strong statis charm on them.</p>
<p>"Someone special." The green-eyed man just grinned as he rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His glanced at the pot of a fly-trap-philodendron and remembered his own experience with it, shuddering at the memory.</p>
<p>"Yes, I knew that when you took half an hour to choose the flowers, Harry." Neville shook his head and fluffed at the petals. "You just come here to pick up a pot and leave instantly. This is the first time." Harry just shrugged in reply. "C'mon Harry, I can keep a secret." Neville winked at him and poked out his first two buck teeth as he handed him the bunch.</p>
<p>"I'll tell you soon. Probably when I get the second bunch?" He left the house with a wave of arms and rushed to the Headquarters. He was the Head Auror but he didn't want to be associated with tardiness in any manner. Luckily, he didn't have field work that day, and the hours passed by quite quickly as well. Oliver arranged his meetings well and quick and no one asked him stupid questions like 'why should the vampires live with them' or 'if neo-death eaters were still a threat.' There was a meeting with an aged Minister, who might have been a hundred and fifty years old with the way he quivered and shook, who was sure that Voldemort wasn't dead and that was a good thing- Harry was calm throughout the meeting, he just raised his brows and asked him what he wanted, for which he was replied with unintelligible mumbles and rumbles.</p>
<p>His mood was bright by the time tea time rolled in. He went to pick up Rose, along with a huge bouquet behind his back. He made sure to arrive a bit late, so that he could have a bit of time to talk to Draco. He now thought it right time to drop Malfoy and use Draco: and more over Draco suited Draco well. He peeked in through the doors and saw the blond man leaning over a sketch book next to an aged woman, a paintbrush in hand and swirling some patterns quickly in a round fashion. A few whisps of blond hair fell onto his cheek, they might have escaped from his leather band and Harry wanted nothing but to slide them behind his ear so that Draco could work on the sheet better. He then caught hold of Rose with his eyes, and she was drawing a few patterns with a piece of coal on a chart sheet. He sighed before sitting on the chair next to the door.</p>
<p>Draco then went to Rose and murmured something to her, she grinned up at him. Harry couldn't see his expression since the blond had his back to him, but he imagined a smile on the stoic face. He might have felt Harry's gaze, because he slowly turned and his silver eyes widened considerably. Harry felt a bit guilty. "Merlin! Potter, you should have said you have come!" For some reason, Harry found the way Draco had shifted his weight onto one leg and folded his arm, a bit uncomfortable for his throat as it turned dry.</p>
<p>He chuckled lightly and stood up, handing out the flowers to him. Draco looked at the orchids as if they were crying mandrakes. "I saw too many plants at your place, and thought you would love flowers." He said a foolish excuse, mentally slapping himself for not preparing in advance.</p>
<p>"Oh my, Draco! Is this young man trying to take you on a date?" The old woman Draco was with before, came up right next to them with a sack in her arms and a teasing smile on her face. "In our days, we would swoon if anyone did that. Flowers meant amazing dinner and chivalrous gentleman, that's what my friends and I always thought, yes." She patted at his narrow shoulder, before leaning in and saying into his ear in a mock whisper. "I would say he is a keeper, Draco."</p>
<p>Harry tried very hard to hold back his smile, but he just couldn't. Draco reeled back from her hold, in a polite manner though. "Mrs Linnet I think your husband is waiting for you and missing you quite very much." He gave her a smile.</p>
<p>The woman just smiled and patted at his shoulder. "Of course, of course. Wouldn't want to interrupt two young lovers."</p>
<p>"Mrs Linnet, it's not-"</p>
<p>"Right, right. I'm leaving, I'm leaving." She giggled and hobbled out of the shop. Harry grinned at Draco, watching his smacked face. He pushed the flowers towards him again and Draco looked down at them. The blond looked at them as if they were cursed, and didn't touch them for a while, before carefully holding the stems.</p>
<p>"Why are you giving me these?" He asked, looking at the white petals.</p>
<p>"I just passed by a shop on the way here and thought of just giving you these. Thought you'd like them. Do you?" Draco snapped his head at once before giving a nod. Rose had come by then towards them, and she stared between them curiously.</p>
<p>"They are... Well, I suppose." For Harry that meant that Draco liked them at least, it was satisfactory.</p>
<p>He was just about to leave with his hand around Rose's in  a blind grip when he paused and took the Gryffindor's brave leap. "Are you free this Saturday?"</p>
<p>He saw the blond man blink once, then once again. First in confusion, then in astonishment. "I- I think, yes."</p>
<p>"Great, then you wouldn't mind grabbing a bite with me, would you?"</p>
<p>He had imagined it to happen at least once, and it did happen. Draco pursed him pursed his lips and clenched his jaw tight. "Potter what are you doing? What are you playing at?"</p>
<p>"Nothing I  swear." He raised two of his arms in a mock surrender and shook his head. "I just want to know you better. Remember I told that I want to be your friend." Silver eyes rolled and thin shoulders shrugged. "I'm really not inspecting you or anything." <em>I think I find you attractive, instead</em>. He left that part out. "I'm just trying to make amends you see." He let out a toothy grin to complete his sentence.</p>
<p>"I'll see if I'm hungry then." A mental image of himself jumped in Harry's mind, while he just nodded and left the shop with Rose in tow.</p>
<p>"You fancy Draco, don't you?" She jibbed at him.</p>
<p>"Don't tell your mom?" He pleaded her.</p>
<p>"I want a pistachio and black current sorbet." He knew Rose would make an amazing attorney when she'd grow up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>my another attempt at a long series drarry cause i cant get enough of them. when i thought of this plot i realized this was very-very-very loosely based on some movie i watched when i was a kid, but the acting and the story and the ending was soooo bad- it hurt my 11 yo brain, so somewhat decade later: here i am with a trial at a plot which may become a failure of sort. BUT hey, it'll be a practice for my writing yes?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>